Violet Metamorphosis
by Writer'sBlock123
Summary: Bad things happen when a mission goes sour and Keith is hit with a heavy amount of quinsstesse Will he and the team be able to cope with problems before and after the incident that triggers a change in the paladin? And what will happen when Keith's new problems spark an interest in Lotor? [reposted due to mistakes in writing]


This was meant to be an easy mission, it really was. Just gather information and get out, simple as that. But things had taken a sore turn all of a sudden for the paladins of voltron. Very, Very Bad

But this wasn't what Keith had been expecting whatsoever. He really hadn't expected for the Haggar and her fellow druids to get the jump on the team from out of nowhere, their attack swift and sudden, it caught everyone by surprise, him included. It was just so unexpected to be honest with him

But here they were, fighting for their lives. Trying to get the hell out of here, off the ship, away from them and back to their lions

It was lucky that Hunk and Lance were able to offer a decent amount of cover fire, keeping at least some of the Druids at bay for now. But Keith doesn't know how long that can last, he doesn't know if the druids will find a loophole through the reins of gunfire. Cause they almost always do. The red paladin's mind reminds him clearly that things would be a lot worse once those kept at bay can join the few others that were fighting Pidge, him and Shiro in closer combat.

Keith uses his bayard to block another blast of quintessence from one of the druids, it barely missing his face by a few inches. Quiznak... He curses in the back of his mind, trying to focus more on combat despite his thoughts buzzing This is getting overwhelming, we need to get to the lions, NOW. Keith strikes down the druid swiftly with a decent amount of ease, maybe this wasn't as hard to face as he thought!

He already follows as the rest of the team moves back more, spotting Shiro already take down his combatant with a thrush of his galran arm then move to assist Pidge quickly. They were getting closer to the lions, hope raising in the boy's mind, he could almost smile at the thought of getting out of here with crucial information. that's it! His hopeful thoughts tell him almost home free, this is almost done with.

That hope is yanked right from under him due to what happens next almost instantly...

He hadn't even seen here, the galran witch Haggar, when she took him by surprise. He had been just too distracted with his own thoughts, He can't even process what happens next as a blast of pure quintessence hits him hard, in an heavy amount he's completely unused to. it was a direct hit to his mid-section just below his ribcage, followed by burning pain that spreads to his very core with agonizing speed

Keith hears almost every paladin frantically cry out his name, despite how muffled it sounds to him with his thoughts buzzing so much. He can barely hear anything above the ringing in his ears and the ungodly shriek of pain that forces its way past his lips, his vision already blurring as he sways in place. He feels his body collapse to the ground with a noticeable thud.

" **HUNK! LANCE! COVER ME!** " He can hear Shiro shout despite his hearing getting more muffled as his thoughts turn almost unintelligible. The red paladin can feel firm yet comfortingly gentle arms lift him into a bridal position, his head rested on Shiro's chest as he feels himself get carefully yet somehow speedily. Hearing the sounds of combat get farther and farther away.

Only then does he pass out from exhaustion and discomfort.

Shiro sighed quietly as he boards Black, places Keith down as gently as he can. He can't believe Keith had got struck down so quickly and so brutally, that the hit had barely missed striking anything vital like his heart, a shot that nearly could have ended fatally. He was lucky this injury wasn't too severe. Probably wouldn't even need a pod, just rest.

He winced at the thought. Keith could have died right then and there. Just had his life snuffed out instantly.

Just. Like. That.

Shiro brushes those thoughts out, it would be better to just get to the castle so Keith could rest and recover.

The black paladin gives a final glance full of worry and concern to Keith, a sympathetic look on his face before he turns back to the black lion's control

Don't worry, Keith Shiro thinks softly We'll help you

I promise.

Everything after is frantic after Shiro carries Keith into the safety of the castle, the rest of the paladins crowd Shiro, exchanging worried murmurs and such.

"Dude! Is he okay?!" Lance exclaims as he, Hunk and Pidge follow closeby "That hit should've killed him?!"

Lance was worried for his 'rival', he could feel a chill run its way up his spine at the thought. Sure, he tended to butt heads with Keith, a lot actually, but the last thing he'd want was for Keith to actually die from this incident.

"Should I do something?" Hunk asks worriedly, biting his lip in a nervous manner

"Maybe some ice for the burns" Pidge suggests "like, when he wakes up?"

That was a plan Shiro thinks to himself, knowing something cold for him would be good after a burn like that

"alright, that'll do. We'll just have to do it when he wakes up" Shiro says.

After a few minutes, everyone follows the black paladin as he slips into Keith's room then ever so gently settling the unconscious paladin into bed. Everyone makes sure he was alright.

It'll be alright what was on everyone's mind as thoughts of relief swept through the group. Everyone leaving the room for now, so Keith could get his rest, so he could recover faster better. things will be fine

Unfortunately for Keith, thing will not be going so smoothly as the the rest of the paladins thought. Quintessence was taking a toll on his body, a very bad toll. and what would happen soon would be unbelievable


End file.
